Service vehicles used by service personnel to service heavy duty equipment, machinery and vehicles often require a source of compressed air or a supply of pressurized hydraulic fluid to aid in the service of said equipment, machinery or vehicles. While there are systems that can provide an adequate supply of compressed air or pressurized hydraulic fluid that can be installed on a typical service vehicle, such systems are bulky and cumbersome to install and operate.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a compact system that can be installed on a service vehicle for providing source of compressed air or a supply of pressurized hydraulic fluid to aid in the service of heavy duty equipment, machinery or vehicles.